villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Captain Phasma
Captain Phasma is an antagonist of the 2015 movie Star Wars: The Force Awakens. Phasma is a captain of the First Order under General Hux's command. She is the captain of the squad of which FN-2187, later known as Finn deserts. She is portrayed by Gwendoline Christie. History The Force Awakens Captain Phasma is the commander of the stormtrooper squad that accompanies Kylo Ren to Jakku in search for the missing part of the map leading to the location of Luke Skywalker, who has not been seen for almost thirty years. Her stormtroopers attack swiftly, rounding up the villagers and burning down their huts. After Kylo Ren murders the village elder Lor San Tekka, Phasma asks how they should fare with the villagers. Ren tell her to kill them all and Phasma gives the order, causing her stormtroopers to murder every villager. However, stormtrooper FN-2187 does not participate in the massacre. After returning to their flagship, Phasma speaks to 87, who is having a panic attack and took off his helmet. She tells him to have his blaster checked, refering to him not following her orders on Jakku, and tells him to put his helmet back on. After FN-2187, now known as Finn, has deserted the First Order she is called before General Hux. She tells them that it was the first time that Finn defied orders and that no one could have expected this betrayal. Phasma is present when Hux adresses the First Order before using Starkiller Base to destroy the Hosnian System. When the Resistance later starts their attack on Starkiller Base, Han Solo, Chewbacca and Finn infiltrate the base to shut down the base's shield generator. As none of them has an idea how to do that they ambush the next best stormtrooper who turns out to be Finn's old captain Phasma. Finn mocks her for him now being the one in control and they force her to deactivate the generator. To prevent her from alarming anyone, Han, in reminiscence on his adventures on the Death Star, proposes to throw her into the base's trash compactor which the group supposedly carries out. Phasma was found and evacuated before the destruction of Starkiller Base and the planet and is said to return for the next movie. Personality As every stormtrooper Phasma is deeply loyal to the First Order and follows orders without question. She has no tolerance for disobidience and questioning orders. She bashes her stormtroopers even for petty act like removing helmet. Gallery Captain_Phasma.png|Phasma at Starkiller Base PhasmaJakku.png|Phasma on Jakku Trivia * Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy confirmed that Captain Phasma, played by Gwendoline Christie, will return for Episode VIII and that she has "big plans" for the character. "She's an important character, a baddie in the best sense of the word". *She is commonly believed to be the first female villain in the Star Wars series. However, there have been others in the previous films, such as Zam Wesell, Charal, Aurra Sing and Asajj Ventress, though she is the first female high-ranking stormtrooper in the series. Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Military Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Laser-Users Category:Fighter Category:Faceless Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Minion Category:Soldiers Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:One-Man Army Category:Oppressors Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Misanthropes Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Minor Villains Category:Leader Category:Nazis Category:Fascists Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Child Murderer Category:Living Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Assassin Category:Masked Villain Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Master of Hero